1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light-emitting module and a method of manufacturing a single light-emitting structure thereof; and in particular to a thin light-emitting module and a method of manufacturing a single light-emitting structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For chip type LED package, a plurality of LED chips is usually mounted PCB substrate in array manner. The thickness for PCB substrate has a specific limitation when forming through holes on the side of the PCB substrate. However, the requirement for thinner design cannot be achieved due to the limitation. In order to obtain a single LED package, sawing process is needed to be processed. However, the immediate materials between each of LED packages are generated accordingly. It not only increases the BOM (Bill of material) cost but also requires human labor to separate each of the LED packages from the immediate materials.